Guide
This is the official wiki guide/walkthrough for Pokémon Fusion Generation. You can help by adding to it. Starting the Game A New Beginning You start your game on Route 22 as your character arrives in the Kanto region. You'll be unable to go through the gate, as there's a badge checkpoint to the north and the guard to the west won't let you pass due to a bad storm in Johto. You'll find that your character has brought his/her Rayquaza from Hoenn. Don't bother trying to train it or anything because, as you might guess, you won't have it for long. Walk toward Viridian City and you'll run into your rival from Hoenn. After the exchange, follow him or her east. In Viridian City, you'll find Route 2 is blocked by a crowd of spectators, waiting for Bill to arrive. The Gym is blocked because the leader is missing as usual. The only way to go is south, where you'll encounter your rival again. This time he or she will give you a new pair of Running Shoes. Follow them south to Route 1. You can talk to the Mart guy and receive a Potion along the way. Just before entering Pallet Town you'll encounter a trainer, Youngster Sandy. He has only a Caterpie. Take care of it and move on to Pallet. Pallet Town is mostly the same as you remember it. Red's mother sits in his house. She'll heal your Pokémon, but there's no need right now. You can use his PC like a Pokémon Center PC if necessary. He isn't home. Blue's sister will groom your Pokémon to make them happier. Head to Oak's Laboratory, where Professor Oak will convince you to hand over your Rayquaza and take a new Pokémon instead. Choose from Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, and get ready for your first rival battle. Finding Bill and the First Fusion At this point you will be able buy Poké Balls from the Mart in Viridian City. If you picked Charmander, it's a good idea to take this opportunity to start preparing for Brock or you might have some difficulty later on. Catching a Mankey or Nidoran on Route 22 would be a good idea. You can trade Nidorino for a Shroomish on Route 1. Head north through Viridian City and a spectator will approach you and complain that Bill hasn't shown up for an event on Route 2. When he leaves you'll be able to progress to Viridian Forest. Once there, you can head west and pick up a Net Ball. It will come in handy soon. To the east are some bug catchers with mostly the usual. If you don't have Charmander it might be a good idea to catch a Pidgey or Pidgeotto here. When you're ready take on the bug catchers. The last one has a Heracross, but Charmander, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, or Spearow shouldn't have any trouble with it. Use some potions if your Pokémon are weak or make a trip back to Viridian City and heal them. Follow the path some more and someone will yell for help. Move forward and you'll find Bill being chased by a Beedrill. Find a place to stand where the Beedrill will fly by you and press space when it does to battle it. You can catch it if you'd like. Weaken it as much as you can and then use your Net Ball. After you KO or catch it, Bill will thank you for saving him and heal your Pokémon. Then you'll return to Route 2. Head to where the crowd is and talk to Bill. He'll start talking about his new invention, then a battle will begin. Bill has one Pokémon: Pikavee, a fusion of Pikachu and Eevee. It's a pure Electric-type Pokémon Fusion. Flying types might have some trouble with it, but otherwise it shouldn't be too challenging. A couple fury attacks from Beedrill will finish it. After the battle Bill will explain Pokémon Fusion in more detail. After some banter with the audience he will head home. Your rival will leave for Pewter City and Oak will go back to Pallet Town. Head back to forest. If you want your own Pikavee later on, you'll need to capture a Pikachu here. Proceed to Pewter City. The Boulder Badge and a Rival Rematch If you go east to Mt. Moon you can battle your rival, then explore Route 3, but for the purposes of this guide we'll take on Pewter Gym first. Enter the Gym and talk to the guide who will give you a Fresh Water. Your first challenge is Camper Liam. He has Geodude, Sandshrew, and Shuckerpie. Shuckerpie, a fusion of Shuckle and Caterpie, is a Bug and Rock type. Like Shuckle its defenses are high but it's not too much of a threat offensively. Now get ready for Brock. He still has Geodude and Onix, plus the Fusion Herawoodo (Heracross + Sudowoodo). If you have Charmander/Charmeleon you can use it against Geodude (it doesn't have any Rock attacks), but it probably won't help much beyond that. Squirtle/Wartortle, Bulbasaur/Ivysaur, Mankey, or Shroomish will be your best bet against Onix. Herawoodo has Bug and Rock typing, so Grass types won't help as much. Mankey is a good choice here. Even though it doesn't have an advantage offensively, it resists Rock Tomb. Beware of Flail if Herawoodo's health gets low. After the battle Brock will give you the Boulder Badge and his Herawoodo, now your first Pokémon Fusion. Now it's time to battle your rival. You can find your rival just east of Pewter. In the second battle he or she will lead with a new Butterfree. Herawoodo's Rock Tomb will take care of it. She also has a Mankey and his/her starter. After the battle, your rival will give you HM01 (Cut) and let you know that Mt. Moon is closed. No matter. With the Boulder Badge and Cut you can now access Diglett's Cave to Vermilion City. It's not a bad idea to explore Route 3 first, though. There are some trainers to battle for experience, new wild Pokémon, a Moon Stone, and a trader offering a Happiny. Also, you can backtrack to Viridian Forest where you'll now find Shuckerpie waiting for you just north of where you got the Net Ball. The Cascade Badge and a Fusion Frenzy Go into the Diglett cave; the guy that you run into there is looking for a Dugtrio. Continue down through the Diglett's cave. Shockingly, it contains Digletts. Coming out will put you just to the east of Vermilion City, on Route 11. Do not bother going to the right, all that is there is a guy looking to trade for a Hypno. In the town you will find the standard Mart and Pokemon center, which I suggest you use and top yourself up on anyone who is low; you can also find the Pokemon fan club, which is full of people looking to trade. While the city contains the Electric gym, the gym leader Lt. Surge is not there at the moment because he is trying to get himself a fusion. Heading North out of the town be prepared to encounter a number of trainers. The first ones will be a double duel, with a bird-brained girl and another trainer. You will run into a couple of bug catchers and a few others, but they shouldn't be too hard to beat and if you need to you can return to town in between to heal your team up. Up on the right at the end of the path you will see a small house, which contains the entrance to the underground tunnel. The tunnel is completely clear, so just run through. It contains two traders who are looking for a Machoke and a Poliwrath, though. Coming out of the tunnel puts you right in front of the day care, which can only be accessed from the North, almost inside Cerulean City. Put a Pokemon in the day care center and it will gain 1 xp for every step your character takes. Cerulean City is home to the Water type gym, lead by Misty. In addition to the Mart and the Center, there are other houses to explore, many of which contain people looking to trade and one of which contains a Pokemon for the taking. The gym contains water-style Pokemon, but a grass or electric style in the high teens should have no problem clearing the place quickly. After getting the Cascade Badge, head north onto Route 24, then take a right onto Route 25. You will be faced with a large number of trainers, all of whom are looking to get their hands on a fusion. At the end you will get a nugget for your troubles, another duel and then have arrived at your destination: Bill's cottage, home of the fusion machine. You'll see a cut scene where some gym leader angrily storms out, then Bill offers to do one last fusion for you: fusing an Eevee with someone in your party. Suddenly, Bill is called to Cerulean City, leaving you to operate the machine yourself. The first pokemon in the party will be offered up, but they must not be holding anything. Once you fuse something, head back to the City. A cut scene occurs. Third Rival Battle and the Thunder Badge Head back to Vermilion City where you'll find the rival, who'll challenge you to another battle. A Flying type should be able to handle the Pokemon he has.You can even use a herawoodo given by Brock. Head to the gym and take out everyone there (no annoying trash puzzle this time). Lt. Surge will inform you that he obtained a fusion through different means. After defeating him you'll be awarded and Thunder Badge and his Chantabuzz fusion. The Long Road to the Rainbow Badge Now with the ability to use Rock Smash outside of battle head back up to Cerulean City and take the path to Rock Tunnel defeating the trainers along the way. Before you go into Rock Tunnel continue downwards to the Power Plant. You will be informed by Lt. Surge that it's not operational at the moment but to the left of the plant will be Pikealeo fusion you can catch. Make your way through Rock Tunnel and you will meet up with Ellie a team Magma member who seemed to have gotten lost and team up with her for the remainder of the tunnel. From now on wild encounters and trainer battles will be double battles and you will fight alongside her. Like the usual companions she will heal your Pokemon after every battle. After making it through Ellie will meet up with her team Magma companions and thank you for your help by giving you the Itemfinder. When you get to Lavender Town you'll notice people talking about the new radio station going up and a lady will talk about her daughter that's still in there. Upon entering the tower you'll run into your rival who will challenge you to a battle and reward you with HM02 Fly. Your path will be blocked by a policeman and the elevator requires a key so with nothing else do do here make your way to Celadon City via the path to the left. With the underground closed you will have to go through Saffron City which is now open to you. Sabrina has her gym closed at this moment, Silph Co. and the Magnet Train are also closed at this time. There's not much to do in Celedon City either so make your way over to the gym and fight everyone inside. Defeating Erika will give you the Rainbow Badge, which will allow Flying outside of battle, as well as her Suntank fusion. Side Quest: The Fighting Dojo and Hitmonjask Like the original games you can head to the fighting dojo next to the Saffron City gym and challenge the people in there. There are 4 black belts you'll need to take care of before you can get to the master. Upon defeat the master of the dojo will give you his level 32 Hitmonjask fusion. It should be noted that you can actually do this sidequest as soon as you reach Saffron City (before beating Erika) but it's ill advised to as your opponent's levels will be in their lower 30's. Return to Lavender Town On your way back to Lavender Town don't forget to catch Grophan on route 8 which will be there now that you've defeated Erika. When you get back to Lavender Town talk to Mr. Fuji down in the lower right corner of the map, afterwards a man will climb up the ladder and inform Mr. Fuji that something is happening. It will be dark down there so bring a Pokémon that knows flash and follow him down as he leaves. Making your way through the tunnels under Lavender Town you'll eventually find Mr. Fuji and the man talking about another set of tunnels when suddenly Team Aqua and Magma grunts show up and you'll face them in a double battle with Mr. Fuji. After that happens head through the other tunnels, you'll be under Saffron City which is teaming with team Aqua and Magma grunts. Continue through the tunnel beating them and their new Pokémon fusions and you'll make it to under Celedon City. There you will face Aqua Admin Matt and after facing him they will evacuate. Mr. Fuji will congratulate you for clearing the tunnels and give you the Tower Key for the Pokémon Tower. With that now in hand take the elevator up and meet Mira, the little girl who is lost in the tower. She and her Vulpix will join you. Also she seems to be afraid of elevators so you'll be taking the long way down. After leaving the tower a cutscene happens and you'll be given the Bicycle by Mira's mom. With it you can now head down cycling path and to Fuchsia City. Side Quest: Spiritomb The Soul Badge and the Safari Zone Side Quest: Pokémon Fusions on the Loose The Marsh Badge and Return to Pallet Town Upon resuing the now fused Aipom from the Team Magma admins, May or Brenden will appear and inform the player that Professor Oak has a gift for them. When the player returns to Pallet town, Oak will give them a Masterball. After this, the next step is to return to Saffron City. In Saffron, if the player has beaten every gym up to this point and has a Pokémon with Brickbreak, they will be prompted in front of Sabrina's invisible barrier with the option to shatter the invisible wall and enter the gym. Articuno's Wrath and the Volcano Badge Side Quest: Catching Articuno After you defeat the team of Magmas and Aquas and you're sent back to Cinnabar Island, you can surf back to Seafoam Islands. Travel back to where you battled the Aqua Admin and you will see that Articuno has returned, and is there in her place. Articuno is level 50, with Mist, Mind Reader, Ice Beam and Agility. Make sure you stock up on Ultra balls and bring pokemon with Hypnosis or Thunder Wave to make the catching process a lot smoother. All Aboard! Side Quest: Gym Leader Rematches Fly over to Saffron City and board the Magnet Train now that you've obtained the ticket for it. (You get it after defeating the fire Gym Leader) You'll see all of the past Gym Leaders you've battled before, and they'll all ask you for a rematch (Excluding Blue of course). Once you've defeated them, head over to your right. You'll be able to visit the rest of the passengers, and some of them have an important role in your progress to leaving the train. If you go further to the right you'll reach a Pokecenter and after that a PokeMart. Purchase 1 Fresh Water from a vending machine, and return to the cabin with all the passengers that you've seen. Speak to the old lady at the very top right of the cabin. She'll ask from the Fresh Water and give you a Poke Flute. After that speak to the boy that says how lazy his pokemon is. He'll ask for that same Poke Flute, and trade you something else in return. Continue these trades according to the passengers' requests and eventually you'll be given a Doll that the copycat girl is looking for, and finally you'll be able to leave the train. Back to Kanto and the Earth Badge Before you get off the train team magma/aqua will blow up the train. After you blackout you will wake up in Ethan's house in New Bark town. Then you will go to the left and surf until you reach land. Go into the cave and go to the othe side. Once there you will follow the path until you reach the Pokemon League Gate where if you go up and left you can get back to Viridian City where you will be able to fight the Gym Leader Blue/Gary The Final Test The Elite Four Aftermath Category:Nickname Sparky